


[Podfic] and burned into the dark

by AerPods (Aer)



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Calgary Flames, Goalie Nesting, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, gratuitous use of nicknames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 03:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20185678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aer/pseuds/AerPods
Summary: Podfic: 1:40:37, mp3, m4a, and streaming formatsFic summary:Elias knew what a nesting goalie looked like.He just never expected to end up nesting with one himself.





	[Podfic] and burned into the dark

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [and burned into the dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17335580) by [McSpot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/McSpot/pseuds/McSpot). 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/181938496@N03/48326144177/in/dateposted-public/)

[mp3 format](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1kVy7rxfiUAUoRISJueSgPYiQjcDiiLgE/view?usp=drivesdk)

[m4a format](https://drive.google.com/file/d/13hzxrBfKFvF8sM5P0Q6VupA9odkil4nV/view?usp=drivesdk)

**Reader’s note: **The cover comes from the gif that inspired everything, the link to which can be found in the original fic. This was my first attempt at including music in a podfic, let me know what you think!


End file.
